


Talk in Spanish to Me

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to chat up Derek. Or rather, Miguel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk in Spanish to Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Midway through writing this, I realized that in the show, Danny is well aware that Derek doesn’t speak Spanish but I decided to go with it anyway. So, just disregard that tidbit and pretend that Danny totally doesn’t know, okay? :D)

Danny had seen Derek around Stiles and Scott many times. As far as he knew, Scott knew enough Spanish to get around any Spanish speaking country. Stiles, on the other hand, only knew enough to get by at the Taco Bell drive through. He always wondered what they were talking about but by the looks on their faces and their gestures, it wasn’t good.

That afternoon, Danny decided to go to the school library to check out books on Spanish. His arms were loaded with books since his backpack was already about to burst at the seams. He went straight home and into his bedroom. The first he cracked open was “Spanish for Dummies.”

“Might as well start with the best.” He thought.

Danny was already almost fluent in Spanish, yet he studied well into the night, completely disregarding his homework. He was a smart kid and could get it done in the 20 minutes it took to get to school. Besides, this was more important at the moment. He found a small audio recorder in a drawer in his garage and recited phrases over and over until he thought his pronunciation was good enough. At one point, his mother knocked on his door and asked who he was talking to.

The studying and practicing went on for about a week until the moment of truth came. Danny stayed out after the bell rang that indicated it was time to go to 6th period, knowing Derek would be waiting for either Stiles or Scott in the parking lot. He looked through the double door windows and sure enough, there he was. Leaning on that spotless jet black car of his.

“I wonder if he’s got one with a proper backseat…” Danny’s mind began to wander, “Okay, just do it.”

Before he knew it he was outside and walking towards him. His heart was racing and could somehow hear it right in his ears and feel it in his throat. Derek turned and locked eyes with Danny. He smiled but Derek had nothing but a confused look on his face mixed with a scowl.

“Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre es Danny.” He began.

Derek’s face was unchanging.

He quickly continued, “Soy amigo de Scott. Quería presentarme correctamente. Tu nombre es Miguel, ¿no? Nos conocimos en la casa de Stiles hace unas semanas.”

He was silent. If anything, he looked more confused now than he did before.

“Uh… si.” He finally spoke.

“Bien. Um, hay un bar en el centro y me preguntaba si querías venir esta noche. No te sientas obligado a decir que sí.”

Derek was once again silent.

Danny studied his face, “And I just realized you don’t know what the hell I’m saying. Let me guess, your name isn’t Miguel. Fuck, this is embarrassing.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He said, obviously amused.

“What is your real name, then?”

“Derek.”

“Derek with the shiny black car. Well, uh, my invitation still stands.”

“What invitation?” Derek said and raised his eyebrow.

“Right. The Spanish thing. Uh, there’s a bar downtown and I was wondering if you wanted to come along.” Danny said, his mouth going dry. Derek’s bright blue eyes were locked on his. Ever since Danny approached him, Derek could smell the lust radiating off him.

Derek looked him up and down and smirked, “Yeah, sure.”

Danny returned the smirk and dug through his backpack. He pulled out a pen and moved to grab Derek’s hand. His first instinct was to flinch away. He stood up straight, sizing Danny up.

He chuckled and successfully grabbed his hand this time, “It’s okay. I won’t bite.” The blue pen was lightly scratching Derek’s palm.

“Yeah, but I might.” Derek responded.

“Really, now?” Danny mused, “Give me a call later. I’ll tell you where I’ll be.” He said, suddenly having the courage to outright flirt with Derek. Danny went back inside the building, leaving Derek alone in the parking lot and wondering why he was even there in the first place.


End file.
